Behind Blue Eyes
by Sterek24
Summary: The Story Untold! Derek's POV!
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't get him out of my head. He was like an annoying gnat that won't go away. Of all things he punched me. Nobody has ever tried that before. I not mad about but it was just startling. I still can't get him out of my head. His eyes, his face, his chest, his midsection and then that cute fucking ass. Oh my god what the hell am I thinking. Am I really attracted to him that much. Sure he's cute and all but is he really my type? I'm so lost in thought that I have no clue where I am. I've been walking the streets aimlessly just thinking about him. I turned another corner still thinking about how he spent the whole day with me making sure that I would be ok. It was nice to have someone that cared for once. I stopped walking and stood there thinking.

"I never said thank you. I'm such an ass." I said out loud as if talking to someone.

Just than a door slam shut. I looked toward where the sound came from. In the driveway where the sound came from was the familiar blue jeep I spent all day in, along with a police car. It couldn't have been that easy to find his house. I just assumed it was the wolf instincts that lead me here. I almost about ran to the driveway. I stood outside in his driveway listening to him call out his dad's name and make his way around the house. Thinking his dad was home I didn't want to take my chance so walked to the back of the house and noticed an open window. It was only a short jump to the window so that's exactly what I did. Taking a short running start I was able to leap high enough to reach the window sill and pull myself up.

I had to open the window a little more causing it to creak as I did. From there it was able to swing my feet over the edge and I was now inside his room. It was dark but I could still see thanks to the wolf eyes. I started walking toward the light switch as I heard him climb the stairs. However when I started moving he stopped.

"Shit he must have heard me." I whispered out loud.

His heart picked up as he continued up the stairs getting closer to the door with each step until he was just on the other side of the door. Before I Could Reach for the light switch the door flew open and knocked me into the wall behind it. It hurt more because it was unexpected. Next thing I knew I was on the ground and the light came on.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room? Wait. What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Stiles screamed standing over top of me.

"Shut up! Stop Screaming!" I yelled back my head still aching from hitting the wall behind me. I sat up looking up at him before I continued.

"I came by to say thanks for today. After my family had past I've had nobody that has cared for me. After today and you spending all that time to make sure I'll live…. It was nice of you. Stiles I know you don't like me and all but I think we should try to put up with each other for Scott's sake."

As I said he's name I had heard a sound, well didn't actually. His Heart had literally skipped a beat when I said his name. It was Unexpected. Here I was thinking the kid hates me when in actuality he likes me. I could smell his pheromones now leaking through his pores. Next thing I knew he was putting out his hand to help me up. I knew than that it was now or never to act on these feelings. I reached up to his hand and pulled him into me. He fell forward landing right in my lap with this dumbfounded expression on his face.

"I could hear it, your heart that is." I spoke softly, less intense than before.

"What?" He asked total clueless.

"When I said your name your heart, it skipped a beat. I didn't think you liked me the same way I thought of you." I said.

It seemed to shock him somewhat. Hell it shock me I was admitting I had feelings for him. For the first time ever I was confessing my feelings to someone else. I opened myself up to him so much in the past five minutes my feelings were just bubbling over. Next thing I knew his lips were pushing against mine. I didn't hold anything back. The feelings from his kiss just escalated everything I felt for him. It felt like an electrical current was moving through me my body was so alert. His tongue brushed against me lips and I accepted it willingly. We stayed that way a little longer, just making out on the floor of his room.

I broke this kiss and just sat there staring into his eyes. They were so warm and inviting. He got to his knees and the proceeded to grab my lapels and pull us so we were both standing. I wasn't used to someone being so forceful with me it was unusual. I took off my jacket and he did the same with his own. Once both jackets were laying on the floor I looked back to his eyes only to see him pushing me backwards on to his bed. He straddled my hips and began kissing me once again. From the forcefulness of his kiss I knew that wouldn't be where we stopped tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

I pressed my hips against stiles grinding our hard-ons together. There was just so much pleasure and he wasn't taking it any further so I decided to. He was only wearing a t-shirt so I decided to be a little rough. I grabbed handfuls of his shirt and pulled ripping his shirt into pieces. Shock spread across his face and his body shiver slightly.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" He said breaking our kiss.

"I just couldn't help myself, I'm sorry." I said trying to give him puppy dog eyes.

I must have done the puppy dog eyes right because he was leaning in for another kiss after discarding the rest of the shirt to the floor. I put a finger to his lips stopping him. I started by grabbing his arm to keep him from squirming then I rolled us over so I was now on top. I pulled my shirt over my head and threw it onto the pile of clothes. I leaned forward into kissing him furiously. I was so lost in the kiss that It didn't take much before I was rolled back over and he was straddling me again. I was so lost in the feeling of his lips against mine. Both of our bodies were grinding against each other. I could feel he was enjoying this just as much as I was. It wasn't long before he started to make his way down slowly starting by my ear kissing his way down my neck. He kissed my Collar bone which sent me over the edge. It was just one of those spots that brought my absolute pleasure.

"Oh my do that again! Yes right there ooooooohhhhhhhh yessssss fuck Stiles that's amazing." I all but screamed. It came out more as a loud moan.

He continued his way down kissing along side of my pecs moving lower and lower. He stopped once he reached my abs and start licking each one. He traced each curve and line. Slowly he moved taking time to give each ab the same amount of attention. He looked up at me from just above my waist band and gave me one of the most seductive smiles I've ever seen. I propped myself up on my elbows giving him a smile to let him know that we should continue.

I reached forward pushing him so he was on his knees on the floor with my legs hanging over the bed. Reaching forward he began undoing the button of my pants. He made a move toward my zipper and I felt I needed to take back some control.

"No. With your teeth" I said in a deep tone trying to sound as seductive as his look several minutes ago.

He wasted no time in moving forward and grasping the zipper with his teeth pulling it down all the way. I stood up from there dropping my pants to the floor as he stared up at me. I was standing there in only my grey boxer-briefs that didn't hide much. He started moving to my crotch but I stopped him and pulled him up to his feet. My actions seemed to catch him off guard to the point where he was almost confused. Slowly I followed suit kissing my way down his neck moving lower and lower with each kiss. He was more vocal than I was giving out moans as I let my lips drag across his chest as I continue my assault. It didn't take long for me to reach the button on his pants. I had the unbuttoned and was unzipping them, the same way he had, in less than a heartbeat. I reached up hooking my fingers into his waist band and pulled his pants down in one swift motion revealing that his was in the same color grey boxer-briefs.

"Great minds think a like eh Stiles? " I asked with a seductive grin crawling across my face.

A blush crept across his face and I could hear his heartbeat pick up a little more at that moment. I reached a hand out stroking his hardness as I stood so I was eye level with him again. He wasted no time in pushing me back on the bed. As he crawled on top of me our legs started to become intertwined and our groins mashed together. We wrestled for dominance, our briefs sliding further and further down our legs till they completely fell off. I was holding back from moaning the best I could, but It was hard with our bodies rubbing against each other the way they were.

It seems are fight was going nowhere and I didn't want to take advantage with my werewolf strength so I just gave in and let him win. He pinned my arms above my head and straddled my hips more comfortably. He leaned in and kissed me again and in doing so our cocks rubbed against each other. I could take it anymore I wanted him in my mouth now.

I rolled us over so he was laying on his back. I moved down his body again just as I did before letting my mouth hover above his cock. In one motion I took his whole cock into my mouth at once. His moan was so deep and filled with pleasure. He tasted so good. I like all around the shaft while holding it in my mouth. I began to bob slowly bring him pleasure with each up and down motion. I changed it up moving slower and fast. I stroked him with my tongue as well. I could tell he was close to the edge a few times and I stopped to let him regain his control. I wasn't finished with him just yet. I knew I want more. I wanted to hear him scream my name, moan as he thrusted into me. That was something I hadn't thought before, he being the top that turned me on even more. I brought him to the edge again and stopped completely.

"What the Hell? Don't leave me hanging Bro!" he all but whined,

"Shut up!" I said a little bit too nasty. I was all but glaring in his direction. I wanted to come across serious. "Fuck Me!"I said with a demanding tone.

It was what I truly wanted at this point. I wanted to be taken by him. If I had to choose anyone I would pick him no matter what.


End file.
